Where were you when the Elrics disappeared?
by PerforatedFiction
Summary: Each of these chapters is a story of how each character dealt with the disappearance of the Elric brothers and how they live their lives afterwords.
1. Winry Rockbell

**Author's Note: Hello! This story follows Edward' s disappearance in the first series...**

**now, I've seen the movie and everything, but this is based on if Edward disappeared and Al _wasn't _brought back. sad right?**

** enjoy! and excuse my mistakes **

* * *

On a dark chair of Oak, sat a girl with dead eyes. She sat hunched over, not really looking at

anything. Her long golden hair fell over her shoulders and her hands lay cupped in her purple-clad lap. The sun was shining through her cream colored curtains, covering the right side of her body. How long has she sat there, in her mindless haze? She couldn't tell.

When she first heard the news, a call from lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, she sat in shock.

"Gone." She whispered aloud.

"Yes, I'm truly sorry for your loss, ."

The blonde girl looked sideways at her short grandmother.

"Who is it, dear?"

The corner of Winry's mouth quivered as she handed the phone to the elder woman and walked out of the house.

The grass was really green that day. The color enveloped her vision and she felt overwhelmed. So much green. A beautiful, earthly green like a picture. This green that neither of the boys will ever see again. This green that felt to nice for such an awful day.

This girl sat in a stupor for days. She ate sometimes. She hadn't showered for days.

'Those boys... my friends... my _brothers...' _nearly everyone she held dear was gone. Each picked away by the cruel hands of fate.

It wasn't until she met a brown-haired boy that she smiled again. The Elrics has been gone for two and a half months then. She lost twenty pounds and cut her hair short, similar to Riza' s former hairstyle. She was going to pick up flowers because the dinner table needed some.

His name was Oliver. He was a boy of seventeen when they met. He had a passion of books and literature. They would talk for hours telling stories and talk about their lives. His mother died of illness when he was young and his father was negligent. He raised himself, being an only child and vowed he would become a great and famous author like his mother was.

Three years later, he released a very popular and best-selling novel about the hard life of Edward Elric based on the stories Winry would tell. Of course, it wasn't all accurate.

Two years after the novel, Winry was pregnant with her first son, making him Edward James Bair. Her second child, a girl was named Claire (Oliver's mother's name) Alphonse Bair.

Winry often thought about the two brothers. She would imagine them together in another world, living well with their bodies whole.

Winry recovered from her depression. She died when she was 78 years old from a heart attack.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Don't say "it could use more detail." these stories are meant to show how each character dealt with the Elric' s being gone for good. so meh. **

**Thank you for reading, though :) **

**please review/follow!**


	2. Riza Hawkeye

**Author's Note: Hello! This story will be the one of Riza Hawkeye. **

**It's lacking in detail on purpose. These stories are more for explanation. **

**fic fic away**

* * *

People die every day. I've lost friends. I've killed people.

Why is this affecting me so much?

It isn't fair. These boys who tried so hard... they had already lost enough. I don't believe in God, but what force was against these innocent children? Was it not enough for them to lose their mother and home, the very things that they deserve as children?

As I lie in bed, I look towards my clock. 4:23 am. When was the last time I got more than three hours of sleep for the day? Ah, before I got the report about the Elric brothers.

It was like any other day, but Hakuro suddenly showed up in the office with a stoic look on his face. He handed me the folder and walked out without a word.

"What was that about?" Jean came up behind me.

"It's a death notification. Why would he hand it to-" It was then that I saw who's name was filled in.

**Official Document**

** Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemists, was confirmed deceased at 2:39 am. **

**Cause of death: unknown. He was last scene on the crime scene injured. There were signs of an alchemic reaction.**

**There was a significant amount of blood and his pocket watch on the scene. **

**Will be buried on Thursday, October third, although a body wasn't found. Inform all necessary personnel. **

I sat and re-read the top line over and over. **  
**

Dead. Edward was dead... and no sign of Alphonse.

But that's impossible because... Edward always pulls through.

Except now. No. Yes. No. Edward can't be dead. Edward and dead don't go together. He wouldn't let that happen unless...

Unless...

What about Alphonse? Did they find the stone? What the hell happened?

"Lieutenant... you're bending the files." Jean set his hand on my shoulder.

My mind came back to reality, and I lessened my grip. "Havoc." I ignored the way my voice shook and carried a dark tone, "Edward is gone."

Confusion flooded the blonde' s face. "Wh- ... What are you saying, Riza?"

"He's dead."

* * *

It's been two weeks, and I still can't get myself together.

I barely eat or sleep...

but I guess I am handling it better than the colonel.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye quit her job in the military two months after. Her reasons will be specified later.

She rented out a room from a man she had met a while ago. they often slept together, after Hawkeye made it a point that she wouldn't want to involve feelings. It was nice, since after what happened with Roy. (Find out in Roy's chapter!)

She always thinks of the boys. Her being on her own for the first time, she experienced many new things. She had a child with a famous singer named David Lowenthal, and her daughter was Elizabeth Lowenthal.

Riza Hawkeye died at age 85 of old age.

* * *

**I'll save Roy for last. **


	3. Jean Havoc

**Author's Note: This is Jean Havoc's side of the story :) again no whining about the simplicity xD and I wrote this while listening to pretty face by Soley. **

**enjoy.**

* * *

"He's dead."

When I heard those words, it seemed unreal. Dead? It seemed like a sick joke because he can't possibly be dead, but I Sat there in silence trying to get it through my skull. Edward was dead.

It'll sink in. Come on, damn it. Any minute now.

When it did, though I panicked. What of Al? What about their goals?

I still came to work where only Hawkeye, Fuery, Falman,and Breda remained, but Riza was quitting in a few days. Days seemed longer and darker. The same work I had been doing for the past two years seemed like to much and not even worth it.

With Riza out of the office, things were really weird. The colonel wasn't here either. I haven't heard anything about him quitting, so we're waiting for him. Poor man.

* * *

I stayed in the military. I have a beautiful wife who's expecting my child. Those boys taught me that you should appreciate everything you have because one day, it could be gone.

Appreciate everything.

* * *

Jean Havoc died at age 54 in a car accident on his way home from the market.

His wife never remarried, but often tells her daughter, Penelope Havoc, happy stories about her father when they were young.

Havoc's wife, Valerie, died at age 78 of cardiac arrest.

* * *

**Wow this one was really short, but there wasn't much to tell. **

**I've been gathering amazing story ideas for future writings :) **

**thank you for reading!**


End file.
